


Love Is Just A Game

by SilvCyanide



Series: Still-frame Scenarios [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M, Romance, Tags will be added as necessary, half crack half serious, iwaoi in the end, life is a game... literally for oikawa, not really but its the closest i could get, shouldnt be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvCyanide/pseuds/SilvCyanide
Summary: You have gained 15 EXP points with Ushijima Wakatoshi. Your relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi has levelled up. Ushijima Wakatoshi now regards you as a Friend.
Tooru slaps a hand to his face and lets out a muffled groan. Ushijima politely asks, in the most monotonous voice, what is wrong.





	1. Prologue

Oikawa Tooru has a secret.

It's a secret that he has never told anyone before, and if he did, he'd probably get shipped to some mental instituition with a diagnosis of insanity.

His entire life is a game, and quite literally at that. On the morning of his seventh birthday, he woke up to a small picture of himself along with his name and an 'Energy' bar that was completely filled, hovering in the top left corner of his vision, and when he turned his head, the display moved with it.

Naturally, the first thing he did was to tell his mother all about it. However, when he explained to her that he had a status bar in the corner of his vision, all she did was laugh and say,

"Are you still dreaming? How could a person have a status bar in real life?"

Unfazed, he tried to tell his sister and father about it, but when he received similar responses, Tooru could only conclude that for some reason, only he had this display and if he tried to tell anyone about it, he would probably be thought of as that crazy kid.

So he hid this new ability, and experimented with what he could do.

The first thing he did was call out different commands to see if anything happened.

"Display"

Nothing.

"Profile"

Still nothing.

"Uh... **[Menu]**!"

To his utter surprise, a screen popped up in front of him and the surroundings faded into gray. Outside, a bird that had been flying past his window froze in the air, and Oikawa assumed that time had frozen...somehow.

The screen was white and had only several options, **[Status]** , **[Relationships]** , **[Items]** and **[Exit]**.

Selecting **[Status]** by hesitantly tapping on it with a finger, the screen was replaced with a smaller one, this one only with a picture of him, his name, age, the amount of 'Cash' he had (it showed a grand total of 350 yen) and an energy bar. The bar was almost filled, with only a sliver missing, and Tooru wondered if it referred to how tired he was. He got his confirmation when after he got up and ran a few rounds around the house before opening up his **[Status]** once again, the bar ticked down by a few percentages.

Hitting the back button, he selected the next option, **[Relationships]** , which brought him to a screen that had five boxes, all grayed out and patterned with question marks. Evidently he hadn't unlocked whatever this **[Relationships]** was yet.

Choosing the **[Items]** button yielded much of the same result, except it brought him to a screen with squares arranged in a eight-by-four arrangement, with the 'Cash' display written above it. Experimentally, he grabbed a pencil from his desk, which immediately regained its colour once it was in his hand, and shoved it into the screen. To his utter delight, it was absorbed into the screen and appeared as a miniature icon in the very first box. When he tapped it, the pencil vanished and reappeared in his hand, perfectly fine.

As Tooru was still a young child back then, he could only excitedly think about all the snacks and toys he could carry with him now, and not why such a thing happened to him. He just thought that it was extremely cool, and gave no further consideration to the issue.

The very next day, a family of three with a young boy Tooru's age moved in to the house across the street.

The first box on his **[Relationships]** tab was also unlocked, and it simply said:

>   
>  **Iwaizumi Hajime**
> 
> **Relationship** : Strangers
> 
> **EXP** : 0/10

Along with a picture of a boy with spiky black hair and a scab on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the weirdest AUs I have ever thought up and I'm so sorry but I couldn't get the idea of BL Game Oikawa out of my head OTL. Next chapter is where all the real stuff starts going down.
> 
> Also I know I probably should update JTF before I start a new story but this one just really wanted to be written, I'm sorry.
> 
> /prayer hands emoji


	2. Day 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa enters high school and stuff happens.

At exactly 7 a.m. Tooru's eyes snap open and he groans, rubbing his hand over his face as he pushed himself up from his bed. A quick glance at his 'Energy' bar tells him that it's barely half-full and that he'll be having a hell of a time at school that day just trying to stay awake. One issue with this whole 'life is a game' thing is that he can never sleep past 7 a.m. anymore. Something will always jolt him awake at 7 a.m. on the dot and any further attempts to continue sleeping never ended up in success.

His body sways as he stands up and drags his feet towards the closet, fumbling with his clothes. As part of his daily routine, he checks the **[Relationships]** tab and, to his surprise, the final two boxes that until this day remained stubbornly blank have at last been unlocked. Given that today was the first day of highschool for him, Tooru is pretty sure that the last two are going to be his highschool schoolmates. 

He fiddles with his tie, finally giving up and clenching it in his hand as he grabs his bag and walks down the stairs to find his mother where she always was, humming in front of the stove as she stirs a pot of miso soup, the fragrance from the broth waking him up the rest of the way. 

With a cheery greeting to his mother, he drags a chair from the table and sits down. A bowl of rice and a few delicious-looking dishes are set in front of him seconds later and his mother is off to wake his father up, the name cursor floating invisibly above her head disappearing around the corner as her voice fades into silence. 

Tooru digs into his meal, ignoring the pop-up that tells him that his energy had been replenished by 5% from eating good food and takes his time savouring the taste. His mother always made the best food, and - in his opinion - not even the fancy restaurants' food could measure up.

By the time he's finished his food, it's already 7. 45 and he knows that Iwaizumi would probably be waiting for him at the front gates in five minutes or so. He bids a goodbye to his father, who gives a vague wave goodbye in his direction with his coffee cup, eyes trained on the newspaper in his hands and Tooru dumps the dishes in the sink before shouldering his bag, shoving his feet in his brand new school shoes and walking out the door. 

The moment he steps out, a pop-up appears in front of him that he quickly waves away even as he walks to where Iwaizumi is waiting for him by the curb. Iwaizumi sighs in exasperation when he sees Tooru with his tie untied and in his hand and beckons him over, deft fingers quickly and neatly tying the tie in a knot that sits snugly under his throat.

>   
>  **Iwaizumi Hajime**
> 
> **Relationship** : Best Friend
> 
> **EXP** : 25335/100000

By now, Tooru is pretty sure the game that his life has become is a dating sim, and a BL dating sim to boot. Tooru is not sure what he's more confused and just a bit disbelieving about, the fact that the one he hates, Ushiwaka, is in his **[Relationships]** tab as an option or the fact that somehow Iwa-chan is considered a more 'difficult' route and his EXP gain (and isn't that still a strange thought) is much slower than the other's.

(He wonders how whatever system that controls this game even knows that he was homosexual even before he himself has that revelation.)

"Oi, Oikawa, stop spacing out. We're in the middle of a road you know."

Tooru snaps back to reality with a gruff line from Iwaizumi and he looks up to find that Iwaizumi has walked quite a distance already, and is looking at him from over his shoulder with a vaguely annoyed expression. Tooru hastens his footsteps to catch up with Iwaizumi and chirps out a, "Sorry, sorry!"

Iwaizumi studies his face for a second, as if trying to dig up something from whatever expression is on Tooru's face,

"Hey, did you sleep at all yesterday night? You have some serious eyebags and your face is kind of pale."

Tooru inwardly curses at how observant Iwa-chan is sometimes, and how he actually forgot to apply some concealer to mask his eyebags from his late night spent worrying about the new school and a screen that only he could see appeared in front of his face:

> **1\. Lie and say that nothing is wrong**
> 
> **2\. Tell the truth**  
> 

Usually Tooru would make some attempt at redirecting the question or just laugh it all off and endure Iwaizumi's scrutinizing stare for the rest of the walk to school. However, the exhaustion of the sleepless night left him feeling too tired to even attempt to make an excuse and he decided to just admit the truth.

"Haha, Iwa-chan. How sharp. I was just a little worried about school today and couldn't fall asleep. I'll be okay though so you don't need to worry about me like you're my mom or something."

Iwaizumi slaps him lightly on the back of his head with a barked, "Who're you calling your mother?" But Tooru can see a tiny smile on Iwaizumi's face and he feels sort of happy that he decided to tell the truth today if it meant Iwa-chan would smile like that more. 

A screen pops up and Tooru looks at it for a second before closing it. It didn't show anything too unexpected, though he was slightly surprised at gaining even one experience point.

> You have gained **2** EXP points with **Iwaizumi Hajime**. Your EXP bar with **Iwaizumi Hajime** is now **25337/100000**.

Tooru merely hums as he walks side-by-side with Iwaizumi, so close their arms brush as they walk. He's lucky that Iwa-chan is going to the same highschool as him, he'd probably end up struggling if he didn't have Iwaizumi there to set him straight.

They're sitting in the auditorium listening to the first-year orientation speech when an odd chime rings in his ears and Tooru swivels his head, well aware what that sound meant. When he turns around, he's staring at two boys sitting side-by-side just as they simultaneously glance up to meet his eyes - Tooru shivers at how in sync they are - and two pop-ups appear at the same time.

>   
>  **Hanamaki Takahiro**
> 
> **Relationship** : Strangers
> 
> **EXP** : 0/10

>   
>  **Matsukawa Issei**
> 
> **Relationship** : Strangers
> 
> **EXP** : 0/10

Well, Tooru thinks, at age 14 he's finally seen the last two 'characters' out of the five. This should be where the game properly starts, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this down. I had to...
> 
> So you get another chapter mighty early! Don't get used to this, the next chapter might be 1 month to 2 months away.
> 
> (If anyone is interested, the title of the BL game that Oikawa has unfortunately found himself stuck in was going to be 'VOLLEY~ Love On The Court' hahahaha, you can see why I scrapped that idea.)


	3. Not a chapter but...

So hey, this isn't a chapter but a notice. I won't be continuing this story anymore after I lost the file to the next few chapters and subsequently my motivation to write this story.

If you want to adopt this story, drop a comment down below. I'd love to see how you interpret this idea. I may update with a new chapter if I manage to scrape enough inspiration to churn out another one but it's unlikely. 

If you would like my notes (which are thankfully safe but woefully short) then just comment and I'll entrust it to you. 

Thanks.

-SilvCyanide


End file.
